


Blood Ring

by sukikirai



Series: Blood Ring Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Human Iwaizumi Hajime, Hunter Iwaizumi Hajime, Iwa-chan, Killing, M/M, Together forever, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, Vampires, hey hey hey, love between a vampire and a hunter, main couple iwaizumi/oikawa, shittykawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukikirai/pseuds/sukikirai
Summary: Vampire prince Oikawa Tooru never imagined that someday he would be connected to a human; and a hunter of all.For Vampire hunter Iwaizumi Hajime being a pet dog of a vampire was his worst nightmare.Now Iwaizumi has to protect this annoyingly beautiful vampire with his life or he will die with him. There is not a single way that he can save himself without dying, or is there.....Will he even want to be separated from this whiney vampire after spending time with him?Will their "blood ring" become a ring that will but them together forever or will it make them suffer forever?





	1. Vampire Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello~ My new readers! It's really nice to meet you my fellow Haikyuu fans! This is my first work here and as a Haikyuu fanfiction but I hope you like it. My finals are approaching soon but I promise I will be able to update weekly after them! Please stay tuned for Hajime and Tooru love story! Are you exited as I am? :) 
> 
> I hope you are cause I am~

Oikawa opened his eyes slowly. The sun was just setting up the horizon, filling the large room with orange and red lights. “Didn’t I close curtains before sleeping?” he thought to himself while he whined and shuffled the covers over his head. The shadow who was watching the young man from the corner of the room snickered.  
“Time to get up spoiled Prince” Hanamaki said. “Even though I opened the curtains for you to wake up ~” he whined as he approached towards Oikawa and jumped on the sleeping young man, earning a pained “uff” sound from him. 

“Damn you Hanamaki move! You are heavy!” Oikawa said as he tried to shuffle out of his best friend’s large body weight. Hanamaki just laughed while he pinned down Oikawa more to large, king sized bed. “Get up so we can eat okay” Hanamaki said. 

Tooru moved his head under the covers to look at him. His chocolate colored hair was everywhere but he was still so beautiful with his large brown eyes and snow white, perfect skin. “I want to have Mira today~” he said as he pushed Hanamaki away and jumped out of the bed with a cat’s quickness. Hanamaki looked at the young man and licked his fangs while smiling and bowing. “Whatever my lord wishes.” he said. 

Tooru dressed up with Hanamaki’s help and put on his almost all black, royal outfit while arranging his hair in his everyday perfect look. He wore his long black clock and walked with quick strikes to the door, Hanamaki following right behind him. Some of the young guards Yahaba and Kunimi were waiting for him outside of his chambers. They bowed at the same time as they faced Tooru and said their good mornings. Tooru acknowledge their existence with a bright smile on his face and a quick nod while singing with a childish and un-prince like behaviour. “Good morning my dear Kunimi-chan~ Yahaba-chan~ Let’s go to breakfast shall we~”  
They all walked with Oikawa to the main dinner hall where his father, the King, was waiting for them with his own knights and the dinner. All of the candles and lights in the mansion was lit since it was actually the start of the night for normal people. But for them the day started as the sun set and the night rise. Oikawa opened the large doors to the dining hall as he walked through them with quick strikes. Their dinner’s smell was filling the whole room and smelling really sweet for his noise. He walked to his seat next to his father and bowed before sitting down. He didn’t wait for his permission since he wouldn’t be seeing it anyways: he was pre occupied with his meal sting on his lap. 

The King tore away his fangs from the women’s neck who was sitting on his lap and looked at Oikawa as he licked the remaining blood from his lips and her neck. “It’s so nice for you to finally join us son. Your meal was getting sick of waiting for you” he said as he gestured towards the well-dressed human girls, looking at him with expectation in their eyes. Tooru licked his fangs as he smiled brightly. “sorry for making you wait ladies~” he sang as he opened his arm for girls to come to him. “Mira, come here” he said lightly as the girl in wine red dress started to walk towards her. Her black, wavy hair was going over her shoulders as her green eyes covered with lust and expectation. She sat on his lap and bared her neck to Oikawa. Her neck was covered with so many bite marks now. For a moment Oikawa hesitated; he never felt awkward sharing his meals but sometimes he wanted more. Something like a bond. But even the thought of it make him laugh and he bit down on Mira’s neck. 

Oikawa and other were vampires. It was their nature to hunt down humans, use them as meals and enjoy their life source for themselves. But he gave something good to the humans they fed on. A vampire’s bite could make any human experience the best orgasm that they ever had, giving them sexual satisfaction and lust. Vampires couldn’t change humans by biting them, instead they were born, like humans. Tooru’s mother had killed by a vampire hunter when he was little due to her bad hunting habits. It had caused a big problem among the humans and he vampires since she was the queen of vampire’s and Tooru’s father never forgave the hunters. He even started the tradition to hunt down the hunters and enjoy making them live stocks for his knights. But his hatred was only towards the hunters. He didn’t feel any other feeling towards other humans: he only thought them as meals as they were. He never got a human that he shared the “blood ring” with and he strictly prevented and taught Tooru to not to EVER get one too. 

A “blood ring” was an agreement between a human and a vampire and only could be established if the vampire would willingly feed his own blood to the human that he wanted to bound to. In return the human would gain the privilege to have strength equal to of a vampire and life as long as his contractor vampire lived. That’s why vampires used “blood ring” to create personal human bodyguards who would protect them with their lives. The only problem for the vampire was he had to only drink the blood of the human he contracted with until that human died and the “blood ring” was no longer there. Contracted humans had to do every order their vampire gave them and they willingly obeyed every need of their contractor for long life and strength. 

Tooru lift his head from Mira’s neck as he heard the main door open once more. The captain of their human unit, Ushijima and vice-captain Matsukawa walked in. They bowed to the king and Tooru as they walked towards the table. 

“Matsun~ It’s so nice for you to join us!” Oikawa sang as he looked at Hanamaki. “Makki here was starving~” Hanamaki glared at Oikawa as he turned his attention to Matsukawa once more. “Come her baby” he said and smiled to Matsukawa. Matsukawa sighed loudly as he looked bored and tried buy obeyed Hanamaki and walked over to the seat next to his. Hanamaki smelled Matsukawa’s neck for a while before finally biting down to it. Matsukawa’s face changed instantly. His bored looked changed into something more dangerous and primate as the lust followed down to his body from the bite. Hanamaki’s hand move towards Matsukawa’s thigh, caressing it up and down while Matsukawa moaned loudly. 

“Oi oi Makki! Do that somewhere where we can’t witness the sexual play that you guys are having” Oikawa teased. Hanamaki licked the wound on Matsukawa’s neck and closed it by healing it as he kissed him slowly. “Don’t get jealous now my prince” Hanamaki said. “Get your own if you want to play~” 

King laughed loudly at Hanamaki’s comment. “HAHAHAHH Well fortunately Tooru could play with anyone and anything without that stupid bond!” He was laughing but his eyes where not. Cold shivers went down from everyone’s back. The king knew the longing black hall that it would create at ones’ heart once the “blood ring” contractor had died. If the vampire died the human would also die but if the human died vampire was left to live with the feeling of longing and hurt for eternity.  
King turned his attaintion the Ushijima who was waiting there patiently. “Any news from the hunters?” he asked with cold eyes. Ushijima turned to him as he started his report. “There is a new hunter group that moved to the west of our borders. They are pretty skilled and trained well. Especially their leader, Iwaizumi, is a good soldier. It’s going to be hard for us to be able to stand against them with our current west wall team. We have to increase the numbers of the soldiers in the west and come up with a strategic plan to be able to capture them. We could use skilled soldiers in our units” 

King nod his head and rose from his chair to leave the room. “Do that” he said. “Me and Tooru will come with for the next attack to guarantee capturing them. Now go and feed Tendou before he kills himself from over work” he instructed and left the room with Ushijima on his tail. Everybody in the room turned towards Tooru who was lazily caressing the leg of the girl who was now passed out due to blood shortage and orgasms. Tooru pushed the girl on his lap down mercilessly and groaned. “Well it seems we are going into battle” he said with a unimpressed voice and started to walk out from the room. He couldn’t wait to meet with this big and dangerous vampire hunter.


	2. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! 
> 
> Here is the second chapter right before my FINALS! I will be dying this week but I promise I will come with more chapters next weekend. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you like it and want to learn more!

Iwaizumi looked over the darkness of the city from a tall building and sighed. He was standing on the tallest building in the city which gave him an excellent view of the both city and every single watch points of his hunters. Iwaizumi was a control freak and a worrywart. That’s why he constantly wanted to have a place where he can see all possible attacks without them happening so that he can protect everyone in his team. Kyoutani and Kindaichi were the newest additions to his big hunter family. He hated losing people, especially members of his family. Since he lost Matsukawa few months ago in a fight with vampires he refined from any possible danger that could come to them; and even if vampires would be bold enough to attach them, Iwaizumi would be ready for them. 

Iwaizumi turned slowly as he heard someone approach him with quick strikes. 

“Iwaizumi. My resource says that vampires will attack tonight” informed Sawamura. “How do you want us to act” 

Iwaizumi smirked at the information. “Let them come” he said as he turned to look at the city once more. “I was waiting for my time to take revenge form that pink haired vampire for taking my best friend away anyways” he said with a low voice. “Sawamura, you and your team will keep your posts. You have three fireballs, Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka. They will be helpful in pissing the vampires out as you guys will be the first ones to encounter them. Keep Yamaguchi and Sugawara near Tsukishima, he is the best with close combat. Healers will be important in this fight if we want to survive without any causalities” he said. 

Sawamura smirked at Iwaizumi’s plan. “As you wish” he said and turned to leave for his post.

Iwaizumi turned to the running Sawamura and yelled “And Sawamura, be careful” 

Daichi smiled at his friend and lift his fist to the air as if asking for a fist bump and continued running. If vampires wanted fight, then they had it. “Let them come” he whispered once more. He was confident that they could take them on but the sky was turning amazingly red and it was making Iwaizumi feel like he was calculating something in the plan wrong. He thought all plan over hundreds of times and he was never wrong. He was the best fighter and strategist among the S class hunters and he was personality assigned from the head of hunters to his position as the captain. But he couldn’t shake his weird feeling off. 

All vampires wanted to kill them. Humans were only their food sources, nothing more. It was well known to humans. That’s why they assumed people who went missing, like Matsukawa did, were dead already. They assumed that vampires wanted them only as food and nothing more. It was either kill or to be killed for humans. Or so Iwaizumi though, but he didn’t know how wrong he was and how he would want to be dead instead of what fate planed for him after that night. 

 

 

Oikawa rested his chin on his palms as he sit on one of the tall buildings, looking down at the humans who were waiting for them with their big, scary guns. Hmph! Who would need weapons when you could just slice through their throats with your teethes or nails. But Oikawa though it was less massy and he actually preferred things like that. He didn’t like wearing black all the time but blood stains would be visible with other colours and the cape that he had to wear as part of his uniform was in his way all the time. His father just like flashy clothes like he did, but capes were even flash for Oikawa. He pushed the cape over his knees and turned to Hanamaki with a bored face. 

“Neeee~ Makki~ When are we even gonna attack? I am bored~~” he whined.

“Stop whining Oikawa” Makki bit back. “We are waiting for your father’s orders” With that Oikawa pounded even more. He smelled the air. There was this distant smell, like pine trees and nature after a rain. It was far away but it was there. 

“Ne Makki~ Can you smell this?” he asked with smelling more of the air as he closed his eyes to focus on the smell. 

“Smelling what?” Hanamaki asked raising one of his eyebrows to the prince. 

“This smell!” Oikawa almost yelled. “It smells like pine and Christmas and fresh forest” 

“Can you actually smell that?” Hanamaki asked as he tried to smell it too. “I can’t smell it though. There are so many smells around here.” 

“Hmmm. Makki~ it’s calling me~~” Oikawa hummed. “I will find the source of it” he smirked and licked his fangs with a sexy grin.

Hanamaki just dropped his eyes with an annoyed expression and went to find Matsukawa. 

Now that he remembered he could smelled Matsukawa among all this hunters at the first night they met. He just face-palmed himself at the thought and smiled. There was no way, just no way, Oikawa’s blood ring partner was among those hunters. 

 

 

 

The hair behind Iwaizumi’s neck spooked up as he felt a chill run through him. He took out his double swords and checked his hidden weapons around the roof with the corner of his eye one more time. It had started and they would be here pretty soon. 

In a quick motion Iwaizumi turned around and blocked the attack straight to his throat with the sword in his left hand while he attacked back with the right one. His attacker was quick as a cat. He jumped back in an instant and stand there with all his mighty presence. 

“Well well, I guess what Ushijima said about you being the best fighter was not a lie after all” the figure bit out. 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “Ushiima?” he whispered to himself. He knew that name. He was one of the district five, S class hunters who went missing a year ago during an ambush and was thought to be dead. Iwaizumi had attended the funeral of the guy for god sake! 

“Good try” Iwaizumi said as he took his stance once more. “Ushijima is dead. You should have done your homework before coming here.” His statement only caused a laud and horrible laugh from the man before him. 

“Ushijima is not dead you ignorant human! He is working for me!” he yelled as he attacked. Iwaizumi was covering so many attacks from all over the place. Vampire managed to kick his sword in his left hand off while Iwaizumi clicked his tongue with annoyance when he saw the smirk on the vampires face. “OWW PLEASE!” Iwaizumi thought and took out his pistol and shoot the vampire on his abdomen, causing him to fall back, crying out loud from the pain.

“What do you mean Ushijima is alive?” Iwaizumi demanded as he shoot again but vampire just smirked and moved around the roof like a freaking frog, avoiding all the shots. This made Iwaizumi more annoyed. He tossed his sword to his right and grabbed the dagger on his leg. He cornered Vampire near the corner and shot to his left, making him move to his right so that he could stab him with the dagger. Iwaizumi throw the dagger at the vampire which pierced through his should and dig into the wall, stopping the vampire from moving. 

“What-do-you-mean-Ushijima-is-not dead?” Iwaizumi spelled out slowly as he pulled the vampire from his collar. He get his face close the old vampires face. “You have only two seconds to give me and answer you asshole.” He whispered to his ear as he put his pistol under his chin. 

Vampire started to laugh. “You ignorant human! Do you think dying is the worst thing that will happen to you when we get our hands on you! As a prideful, arrogant ass like you I have better plans!” Iwaizumi squeezed his teethes. This bastard was not going to talk after all. 

“Well I guess I just have to find out from another vampire won’t I” he said before he pulled the trigger under vampire’s chin.

Then everything happened too quickly. 

The only thing he hear before getting knocked out to the ground was a laud cry of an annoying voice yelling “Father!”. Iwaizumi tried to pull himself together as he reached for his pistol once again and raised on to his knees. 

There was another vampire near the dead body of the one he just killed. The brown locks off hair was dancing in the wind as he hear the vampire cry out ‘father” as he sobbed and hugged the body. Then suddenly he turned around to look at Iwaizumi. His eyes were red, blood red, and crying even made them redder if that was possible. 

The hunter inside Iwaizumi told him to raise hid gun and shoot this new treat now, because he was bad news. Iwazumi just could sense it. This vampire was going to be the end of him if he didn’t kill him now, at that moment. However, even before Iwaizumi could raise his pistol completely the new vampire was before him. He knocked the pistol out of his hand before he started to punch and kick Iwaizumi mercilessly. 

After ten minutes of beating at felt like forever, Iwaizumi couldn’t find the strength in him to push himself from the ground and he just laid on his own blood, waiting for the inevitable death. 

“Oikawa” yelled another voice from the figure in front of him. Iwaizumi couldn’t see anymore, his vision was bloody and blurry. 

“Do it!” he cooked out. “KILL ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!” 

He almost died at that moment when he was kicked again and coughed blood he never though a human could. 

“Oikawa stop! You are killing him” another unknown voice yelled again. The only thing Iwaizumi could see was a pink and dark haired figures approaching them.   
“He killed father!” Oikawa bid out “He killed him. Shot him in the head!” 

He started to kick Iwaizumi again where he was suddenly stopped. “Oikawa stop. It either him or your father. You know how he is! That’s why I told you to come here before him. He would have killed him.” The dark haired one yelled as he started to look at Iwaizumi’s wounds. 

“No he wouldn’t have killed him! He would have..” He suddenly stopped and tuned to the figure laying on the ground. “No, he would have make him suffer more.” He said and walked towards the sword Iwaizumi had dropped. 

Hanamaki let Oikawa go as he thought he had calmed down but when he saw Oikawa cutting his left hand, drawing out so much blood, his blood just went cold. 

“Oikawa are you serious?” he said.

Oikawa’s eyes were cold and empty. “He would want him to wish he died everyday Makki.” Oikawa said and walked to Iwaizumi.

“Mattsun move!” Oikawa commended to the figure hugging Iwaizumi. 

Matsukawa moved in front of Iwaizumi and opened his arms to protect him. “No! NOT HIM! He will kill himself and you will die too! He will kill himself to kill you if he has to!” 

“Then I will just comment him not to kill himself” Oikawa said as he took another step.

Iwaizumi couldn’t understand what was happening but he knew this dark haired guy in front of him was trying to protect him from something. He grabbed the slave of the dark haired guy and cried out “Ma-tsu-ka-wa” as the last of his strength. “Is that you?” 

Matsukawa started crying and hugged Iwaizumi again when he yelled once more “NOT HIM! ANYONE BUT HIM!” 

Hanamaki just stand there at the back ground looking at his mate and his prince. Matsukawa looked horrible, hugging and crying over the bloody body of his best friend. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t Tooru” Makki whispered. “Do you really wanna get stuck drinking the blood of the killer of your father forever? He might refuse to feed you, you know.” He stated. 

“Then I will comment him to not to do that too Makki. Now make Makki move or I WILL do something that you won’t every mush like” he hissed.

Hanamaki shivered at the voice of his best friend and turned around. “Come here Mattsun.” He choked out. 

Matsukawa looked at him like a kicked puppy. “What the hell Makki!” 

“Just come here!” 

And that was it.

Matsukawa let go of his best friend unwilling, and moved next to Hanamaki as he was commented. He hated this part of blood ring, not being able to disobey the orders that he was given. 

Oikawa kneeled down next Iwaizumi and raised his blood covered face to his left hand. 

Iwaizumi felt something hot was being forced down to his throat. He swallowed what was forced down or he was going to choke. A soft hand was petting him on his head, encoring him to drink more. And Iwaizumi did. He drunk what was forced as he could. And after a while the soft hand was gone. He heard a soft but dangerous voice whisper to his ear “with that you are mine forever” before he finally passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually crying right now. I know, I am really bad at writing fighting scenes and I promise I will get better. This was actually my first time writing a fight scene, EVER. 
> 
> I am so sad that I had to make Iwaizumi suffer because he is my favourite character! EVER!
> 
> But it had to be done for the plot development. I am really sorry~ 
> 
> Please wait for the next chapters~


	3. Nothing Planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anndd since I am a dreamer and can't sleep anyways why not write, right! Here is the third chapter!! I can't see how many chapter this work will be but don't worry guys, it seems like it will be long :)
> 
> I might or might not write one more chapter before the weekend but no promises cause I seriously need to study lol

Oikawa was tapping his finger to the arm of the chair he was sting for the past couple of days really angrily. He was pounding up until now, while waiting for almost half dead hunter to wake up. Oikawa couldn't take it anymore. He jumped from the chair yelling in frustration.  
“Ahhhh! When is this guy going to wake up? I am really hungry~~~”  
For a vampire who never had to wait for his meal before, waiting for Iwaizumi to wake up and pray for he would be well enough to feed him was killing him; from pure boredom and because the spoiled prince he was. 

Hanamaki watched Oikawa yell hysterically and pace around the large room for the hundred time in few days and sighed. His best friend was an idiot. 

“You have to wait for him to wake up Tooru and we don't even know that he will feed you or not yet. If you ask me the first thing, he will do when he learns what you did to him is try and kill himself” Hanamaki said from near the window. He was tried from baby sting this spoiled prince was waiting eagerly for Iwaizumi to wake up so that he could just dumb Oikawa’s ass to his care. 

Matsukawa opened the door off the large chambers and enetered room with new drugs and bandages for Iwaizumi. He glared at the two vampires before making his way towards his friend. 

Oikawa looked confused between Hanamaki and Matsukawa like a small kid whose parents were fighting and he didn’t understand that.  
“Nee~ Makki~ Is Mattsun angry with us for some reason?” he asked to Hanamaki’s ear. Hanamaki jumped at the question and yelled with a voice louder than he intended to. 

“Haa? Are you stupid Oikawa? Or are you just ignoring what you did?” he yelled to Oikawa.

Matsukawa glared at the two idiots for being.. well for being themselves for now and wished them to leave the room if that was possinle. They had did enough damage to his best friend already, they didn't needed to disturb his sleep and recovery too.

Oikawa was really cluless. He raised a brow to his friend. “What? What did I do? Are you fighting because of me?” 

Hanamaki pulled Oikawa to the big balcony so that Matsukawa couldn’t hear them anymore. 

“You really are stupid, aren’t you?”

“What do you mean?” pounding Oikawa asked 

Hanamaki sight loudly. “He is refusing to feed me. He thinks what you did to Iwaizumi was un called for and you did something worse than just kill him. I know that was your reason to do it in the first place, but Tooru, he is his best friend. If some tried to do something like that to you I would skin them alive.” 

Oikawa smiled a little even though he felt bad that Hanamaki was suffering due to him. 

“Why don’t you comment him to feed you?” Oikawa asked simply.

Hanamaki sighed one more time. “Tooru.. You don't just ‘comment’ to your partner or just ‘order’ them. This is something deeper than just having a servant. You created a bond between yourself and someone you deeply hate unknowingly and that’s partly not your fault. Your father never explained ‘blood ring’ too you. You made him and ‘yourself’ belong each other for eternity. Tooru” Hanamaki moved and placed his hand on his friends shoulder “as much as he belongs to you, you belong to him too.” He left confused Oikawa in the balcony and went to apologize, again, to his mate and his only love. 

 

Oikawa once more set down to the chair next to the bed and sighed. It might be true that he did the bond without anything knowing about it but it meant that Iwizumi now had to listen to everything he says, right? So what was the big deal o him being belonging to him? He looked down at the sleeping man on the bed. He didn’t have a shirt on and he was covered with bandages due to the bad beating he got, but God, he was ripped. 

Oikawa looked at the well-tanned skin and godly muscles he had. This guy was a Greek god, not a vampire hunter. Oikawa never thought that he would actually find someone other than himself attracted but there he was, staring at the men he almost killed and now was bind to until the end of his life. His eyes focused on the sleeping man’s lips and then moved to his throat. He licked his fangs. A little bite wouldn’t hurt right? He was going to bite him when he wales up anyways. 

“What do think you are going Oikawa?” Matsukawa’s voice asked behind him. Oikawa jumped at the sudden voice. He didn't even realize that he was getting close to the bed until he was coughed. 

“N-nothing really Mattsun~” Oikawa sang. “Why did you come back?”

“To make sure you don't do something stupid like ‘biting’ him” he said with a stern voice. 

“Mattsun you wound me~ I would never do that to our dear Iwa-chan~”

“I-Iwa-c-chan?” Matsukawa asked, confused.

“I though he needed a nickname, since he will be with us from now on” Matsukawa frowned at the thought of Oikawa. “Iwaizumi will definitely not like it but Tooru, why have you been staying here for the past few days?” 

“AHAH come on Mattsun, you know the answer. I can't let our dear Iwa-chan to kill himself in the first day he wakes up right? He will have to be more creative than that to get out of this situation.” 

“Did anyone ever told you that you were evil?” Matsukawa asked as he checked Iwaizumi’s wounds one more time. 

“Well what would you expect, I am the ‘vampire prince’ after all Mattsun~ It’s kinda my job to be evil.”

“Being a vampire, doesn’t make you evil Oikawa, but who you are does.” Matsukawa stared down at him. “I hope you won't regret forming a bond this carelessly when Iwaizumi wakes up.”

“What’s with you and Makki? What are you not telling me about the bound?” Oikawa asked. Matsukawa just smirked at the question. 

“I can totally see that after the first time you drink his blood you will come and cry in Makki’s arms Oikawa.” and with that Matsukawa once more left the room. 

 

Iwaizumi was trying to wake up for days now. There were times he was awake but couldn't move a single muscle. Damn that vampire! He looked like an angel but he almost killed him. “Angel of death” Iwaizumi thought. Oh, yes. The vampire called Oikawa was definitely the ‘angel of death’ if you could call a vampire angel. He was beautiful for sure, and Iwaizumi never liked or thought another guy as beautiful before, so he was definitely not lying. 

He had heard some of the conversation that was going around him but god this vampire was whiney. He first thing he will do was to head bump him in the face as soon as he woke up. Okay maybe it was not the first thing. He had realized that the whiney vampire was staying in the room he was at, and he assumed that he was most likely was carried to their lair when he was passed out. Iwaizumi sight inwardly. Now he had to find a way to get out of this room without being noticed and search the place for his members. If he was here, it was possible that some of them were also here and he wanted to learn if Ushijima was really alive or not. If he really was alive then he had some serious explaining to do for not coming back with the first change he got and worked for the vampires for a year. Iwaizumi was getting a really bad feeling about this. Ushijima was a serious and straightly trustable hunter and he would never betray hunters willingly. But if he was alive how would they managed to make a good hunter like him turn against his own. 

Iwaizumi’s thoughts were distracted with a warm figure being trusted on to his left side. Someone was lying on the bed with him and now he had decided to hugged the poor human who was wounded all over. Iwaizumi’s eyes shut open with the pain he got as the brown haired man put his arms around him and snuggled towards under his chin. Iwaizumi looked down at the brown locks. The man was tall, probably taller than him even though he didn’t want to acknowledge it. Iwaizumi realized that he was not wearing a shirt. Even though his lower half was covered with the sheets the man on him was still touching all over his chest. Iwaizumi felt weird under the warm touch of this man. He tried to wiggle out of the arm of him but he was pulled back instantly. 

“A little bit more~” Oikawa whined like a kid while caressed Iwaizumi’s biceps. Iwaizumi felt that his face was getting red. But this was wrong damn it! This man was that whiney vampire who tried to kill him. Now he was hugging Iwaizumi like he didn’t beat him to death before. But Iwaizumi had to accept that his sleeping face was very cute. Oikawa was an attractive person, if he managed to shut up. But when he guy hugging him smiled while inhaling his smell and showed him those fangs, Iwaizumi was pulled back to reality. He was a vampire! 

Iwaizumi searched the room with his eyes. There was a surgical knife on the table next to bed, which was probably used on him somehow. Even though Oikawa was still hugging him he decided not to look at him again. This could be his change to get out of here and he would certainly use it well. He grabbed the knife with a quick motion and jumped on sleeping Oikawa who was looking at him eyes open between his knees now. Iwaizumi used his legs to pin Oikawa down to bed and put the knife on his throat. Oikawa seemed like he didn’t understand the situation. He was looking straight at Iwaizumi’s eyes, without fear only confusion in his expression.  
“Where am I?” Iwaizumi asked with a hoarse voice. His whole body was hurting and he felt something hot had started to grow on his stomach. Oikawa blinked couple of times before answering him. 

“You are in my house, castle to be precise.” 

“Why?” Iwaizumi asked but Oikawa looked like he was not going to answer that. “Why?” he yelled to his face, getting close. Oikawa’s eyes get bigger as Hajime’s face got closer to his. This man had the most beautiful eyes that he ever saw. He was captivated by them and had almost forgotten about the knife under his chin.  
“Well I kind of formed a bound with you Iwa-chan. You will be doing what I tell you from now on?” 

Iwaizumi frowned more if that was possible. “Oi” he bid out “what do you mean by bond?” he sounded really angry and his body was getting tense.  
“Well I made you drink my blood, which saved your life by the way, and that formed a contract between us.” Oikawa said. 

“The hell it did!” Iwaizumi yelled. “I am not your pet dog you vampire!” 

“Iwa-chan you shouldn’t yell at your master~”

“Who the hell is my master? I’ll kill you, you jackass!”

“Iwa-chan let go of the knife” Oikawa said with a stain voice. Iwaizumi’s whole body froze at that moment. He looked at his hand grabbing the knife, which had started to shake after Oikawa commented him. He let go of the knife and looked straight in to smirking Oikawa’s face. “What the hell?” 

“I tried to tell you Iwa-chan~ Now you have to do what I say while I give you eternal life and strength of vampires. Pretty good deal ha?” 

“The hell it is! What the hell Shittykawa! I will not agree to this”

“You have no choice Iwa-chan! It is done. You can't break away from this. And there is a tiny bit off a detail” Oikawa licked his fangs, smiling. He jumped on Iwaizumi, pushing him to bed and sting on his lap like a queen he was. he touched Iwaizumi’s stomach before down, where it was bleeding again, to the top of his throat with his both hands. Iwaizumi stopped breathing. This guy was driving him crazy. Oikawa crunched down to Iwaizumi’s neck and licked it.  
“Oi! What do you think you’re doing?”

“You better taste good Iwa-chan, since I will be only eating you for the rest of our lives.” Oikawa whispered to Iwaizumi’s ear and bit down to his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so exited for the next chapters!! I have few ideas how I wanna proceed on things. If you like it please leave kudos and comments to encourage me please!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Half of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY! Guess whose finals are finally finished! 
> 
> That's right, MINE!!! <3 
> 
> WARNING! 
> 
> With this chapter my imagination about the relationship between Iwaizumi and Oikawa is starting to run wild. Since this is the first chapter for that they will not go that far but still, if you don't wanna read physical relationship of IwaOi please be warned. 
> 
> But if you don't wanna see how their feeling and relationship will develop, I don't even know why you are here in the first place!! 
> 
> Well, here is the 4th chapter! I hope you enjoy it.

Iwaizumi’s body was frozen. The pain on his neck was getting bigger as the man on his lap bit down harder. “Oikawa!” his yelled inside his head. This freaking idiot would actually bit him! Iwaizumi struggled under Oikawa but his hands were captured by the vampire now hold them over him head as he licked the remaining blood.

“You taste so good Iwa-chan~” Oikawa sang to Iwaizumi’s earn. Iwaizumi’s body was getting hotter. He felt a jolt of arousing feeling shot through his body as Oikawa bit once more and started to suck with more force. 

Oikawa could not stop. This smell of fresh forest and pine trees were calling on him to devour this man there and now. He felt joy as sucking Iwaizumi’s blood. He never felt like this before when he was feeding. This was a natural meal for him. But the feeling that he got while tasting Iwaizumi’s blood was nothing he ever experienced before. 

Iwaizumi wanted to get way but his whole body had started to feel numb and he felt his strength was leaving his body. He was not completely healed yet and was bleeding through the wound that has opened again. Plus, this idiot was sucking his blood which he needed to heal at the moment. Iwaizumi felt that his breath has started to face up. He was having hard time focusing and his whole body felt like it was on hire. 

A moan escaped from Iwaizumi’s lips as Oikawa’s hand lowered to his stomach. 

Oikawa looked in Iwaizumi’s eyes. The man under him was aroused like a wild animal. He lowered his hand to Iwaizumi’s big bulge between his legs and stroked him gently as he licked his lips. Iwaizumi chocked out a low “fuck” as he bit down on his own lips. Oikawa felt his face getting hot. He felt a joy of arousing pain go through from his head to his toes and he shivered with need as he buried his head to Iwaizumi’s neck. 

“Iwa-chan~” the vampire whined with a needy voice. Oikawa was not sure what was happening but he felt so needy and aroused. “Iwa-chan” he cried once more as he let go Iwaizumi’s hands and placed them on his own body. Iwaizumi was laying under Oikawa while his own hands were being guided by the other on vampire’s upper body. Oikawa was sting on Iwaizumi’s lap and he looked freaking broken. He was panting Iwaizumi’s name as he guided his hands under his shirt to touch him. He leaned down on Iwaizumi’s earn and whispered “touch me Iwa-chan” Iwaizumi felt the last reasonable thought on his mind left with Oikawa’s order. 

Iwaizumi rolled them over hand took Oikawa under him as he took other’s shirt over his head. Iwaizumi started to his way through Oikawa’s neck to his stomach, leaving visible mark. Oikawa felt like going crazy and dug hi nails into the sheets as he opened his legs unknowingly. 

“Fuck” Iwaizumi cursed as he opened Oikawa’s pant. “What the hell are you doing to me Shittykawa?” he whined as he cubed his hand over Oikawa’s dick.   
Oikawa shivered with the contact and let out a big moan. He was melting with the heat of Iwaizumi. He pulled Iwaizumi’s head towards himself and licked the wound on his neck which made the shivering worse. He was out of breath. Iwaizumi leaned his forehead to Oikawa’s as he felt the man getting close to his orgasm. Iwaizumi breathed against Oikawa’s lips as he stroked Oikawa more. Oikawa dug his finger to Iwaizumi’s back. Oikawa was getting so close to reach his orgasm. Iwaizumi felt weird. Even though Oikawa didn’t touch him that much he was reaching his own realise as the man under him melted. “Iwa-chan~” Oikawa cried as he came at the same time with the growling Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s lip to his own ad he let out a low growl. Oikawa clanged Iwaizumi as the man devoured his mouth, cause that was the only thing he could do. Oikawa felt like drowning. He was drowning by the heat of the man on him. He wanted Iwaizumi to touch him more. This was not nearly enough for him. His insides were itching to feel more of this beast like man. Hel owed how Iwaizumi was strongly pushing him to the bed and how he devoured his lips as he touched Oikawa all over. 

Iwaizumi break the kiss and continued to kiss down on Oikawa’s neck as he continuously cursed under his breath. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Iwaizumi growled as all Oikawa could do was to moan and plead “Iwa-chan” under him. Iwaizumi reached to Oikawa’s ass and grabbed it to position it on his bulge. Oikawa led out a low, surprised moan and blushed even harder. 

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t feel your legs Oikawa.” Iwaizumi growled as he once more took Oikawa’s lip to his control. “YES, YES, YES!” was the only thing Oikawa think right now. “Fuck me Iwa-chan!” he moaned to the man’s ear which made Iwaizumi growl harder and get even harder if that was possible. He had just come but this man under him making him want to do things that he never felt before. 

Oikawa reached for Iwaizumi’s pants as Iwaizumi put this head down to the other man’s neck. Oikawa felt a sharp pain going on his stomach and looked down to see if he was injured or not but there was nothing. Iwaizumi was getting nocuous as he felt the room spin around his head. “Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked with a worried voice as he pushed Iwaizumi to his back. Iwaizumi’s wound on his stomach had opened and bleeding like a waterfall. Iwaizumi was about the pass out from the pain and loss of blood. He let out a low “shit” as he felt his conscious slipping away. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled as he saw the man passing out. He could feel the pain on his own stomach. The pain was really bad and it was incredible that Iwaizumi even stayed awake as much as he did. 

Oikawa pushed his and to his stomach and growled by the pain. “Mattsun! Makki!” he yelled as loud as he could. Only after two minutes two man bused into the room to find Iwaizumi passed out and Oikawa crawling in the bed with pain. Hanamaki run to his prince as Matsukawa went to look at his friend. 

“Oikawa what the hell? Are you alright?” Makki asked as he looked for a wound on his stomach to only find nothing. 

“It hurts!” Oikawa cried. Hanamaki looked at Matsukawa who was trying to stop the bleeding on Iwaizumi’s stomach. 

“You drink his blood didn’t you!” Hanamaki yelled. Oikawa cried even harder when Matsukawa pressed his hands on Iwaizumi’s stomach and started to re-stich the wound. 

“Mattsun stop! You are hurting Oikawa!” Hanamaki cried. 

“If I don’t re- stich the wound it will get infected and will effect Iwaizumi so tell Oikawa to suck it up! He is the one who got himself into this mess anyway!” 

Oikawa was not understanding what was happening. He was feeling the physical pain of Iwa-chan who had actually passed out due to pain. Why was he feeling this though? Oikawa couldn’t understand but remembered what Makki and Mattsun said about the bond. “You can’t just order your partner. You belong to him as much as he belongs to you.” “You will come to Makki, crying, after the first time you drink his blood.” 

Did this mean that he would be feeling what Iwa-chan is feeling? If Iwa-chan get hurts he will get hurt too? If Iwa-chan dies…

He remembered how his father had changed after his mother’s death. 

If Iwa-chan would have died Oikawa would be losing half of himself. Iwaizumi was a part of him now, and he made this without knowing the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is relatively short compared to other chapters but I promise I will write more in the fifth chapter. 
> 
> I am really sorry!!!


	5. Dreamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my pips~~~ 
> 
> Guess whose summer vacation is here? MINE! I'm sorry for not updating for a while but I was busy with moving to my new place, by the way it is fantastic, and finding summer internship. Being a college student is hard~~~ 
> 
> Well that is enough whining for today. Thank you for waiting patiently to this chapter!!

Oikawa opened his eyes in his own chambers. All of his body was aching and the pain around his stomach was getting worse as he gained conscious.

“T-the H-hell?” Oikawa yelled as he tried to sit, but miserably failed. He sang into his pillows one more time with a big cry. His chamber door literally kicked open at that time by freaking Hanamaki. Hanamaki run over to Oikawa with Yahaba at his tail, carrying more pain killers. Oikawa was struggling in the bed, crying from the pain.

“The hell is this? It HURTS!” Oikawa cried. 

Hanamaki pushed Oikawa back into the bed. “Don’t move! Yahaba bring the pain killers and sleeping pills here! We gotta put him down! NOW!”

Oikawa did not understand but he was in too much pain to think and follow the conversation going on around him. The room was filled with maids and doctors in a moment and so many people was trying to smooth the pain. But he needed answers more than pain to go away, dammit! He grabbed Hanamali’s collar and pulled his face to his!

“Explain what the hell is going on Takahiro! The last time I checked I was not injured!”

“Oikawa I promise I will tell you everything but you need to sleep now. The pain will only get worse.”

Oikawa shivered as if the room was freezing cold or he was burning. He didn't let go of Hanamaki though. “You WILL tell me NOW!” he barked. 

Hanamaki was surprised that his prince could yell with the amount of pain he was in. 

“O-okay” Hanamaki mumbled and Oikawa finally let him go, sinking back to the pillows. 

“Out.” Hanamaki instructed. Yahaba hesitated for a moment but with the heated look from both Hanamaki and his prince he left the room with the others, leaving them alone. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this now? I can always tell you later” Hanamaki mumbled.

“Hanamaki” Oikawa growled “NOW!”

Hanamaki took a deep breath. “Okay. But you will not like this.” Oikawa just stared at him and waited for him to continue. 

“Well, you were never told what ‘blood ring’ really was because the late king, your father, insisted that you will never have partner. And honestly… at the moment I feel like that was the best decision that he ever made as the King.” Hanamaki waited and looked at Oikawa. Oikawa was getting inpatient and looked ready to kill Hanamaki. Hanamaki set down to the chair next to Oikawa’s bed and clenched his hands together. 

“I guess you knew the basic stuff that everybody knew. Like with the bond, the human has to do everything that the vampire contractor of his says and the vampire can only feed from the human that he is contracted to. But Oikawa, there are certain things that you didn’t know; especially concerning your parents.

They were not bonded with the ‘blood ring’. Blood ring can only be formed between a human and a vampire and both of the king and queen were vampires. The Queen, s-she had a blood contractor and he was a hunter. They liked each other, and god knows ,maybe they even loved each other since it was common knowledge that the marriage between the king and queen was NOT a love marriage.”

“Hanamaki” Oikawa interrupted. “What the hell are you trying to say to me?” 

Hanamaki sighed and got up from the chair he was sitting on. He started to pace around the room. 

“What I am saying is that there are rules that have to be fallowed and KNOWN before making a contract” he snapped. 

“There has to be certain amount of like or LOVE between the human and the vampire or the blood ring will never work. If the human doesn’t willingly give his blood to vampire his blood becomes a poison to the vampire. Furthermore, the vampire, YOU, will be experiencing all the pain that your contractor will be feeling! Your mother killed herself Oikawa. She killed herself after her significant other, her human contractor was killed by your father. She killed his human contractor and doomed him to feel half empty for the rest of his miserable life and killed herself. If the human vampires contracted to dies, our soul dies with them. And we just become empty shells; no more.” Hanamaki’s voice got lower towards the end of his story and he stopped. 

He couldn’t look at Oikawa. He couldn't know what he was feeling. The blood ring was only a agreement if both of the contractors agreed to the terms. But Iwaizumi was unwillingly dragged into this and this was definitely going to show its effect on Oikawa. Hanamaki raised his head after a while of silence and looked at Oikawa’s big, brown eyes. 

“Oika- Tooru. I am so sorry. I should have told you this earlier; before you did it but..” he went silent again. “I just couldn’t” 

Oikawa couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His father had told him that his mother was killed by hunter and that’s why that he had hated all of them until now. He was led to believe that he missed his time with his mother because of hunters, but all along, it was his father’s fault. 

“Y-you must be wrong Makki.” Oikawa wined. “W-what am I supposed to do now then? My whole life, my believes, were all nothing but lies” he cried. He was angry. He was angry both to his parent, for lying to him and leaving him, but also himself for letting his love and loyalty for his father to lead him to this darkness. 

Oikawa closed his eyes and prayed this was all a bad dream. He understood now. He understood the reason why vampires didn’t create an army of humans to make them do their dirty work. It was called ‘blood ring’ for a reason. His ignorance had finally led to his death and there was nothing he could do about it. Iwa-chan would definitely not would be willing to feed him. He was either going to die from starvation or from getting poisoned. 

“Tooru” Hanamaki cried and run to his bed. He grabbed Oikawa’s hand to his and stared down at his watery eyes. 

“We will figure something out” he mumbled. “Don't give up on me!” 

Oikawa only could smile to his friend’s worlds. “There is nothing we can do Makki. I am dead man walking.” He whispered.

“No you are not” Hanamaki said with a stained voice. “it’s not goanna be easy Tooru but I have a plan.”

Oikawa’s eyes got bigger. He didn't want to get his hopes up about living but he wanted to trust his friend.

“W-what is it?” 

“All you gotta do is, make him love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? You guys like the ending of the chapter?
> 
> I had not planed this chapter to move like this but somehow it ended up being like the way it is :) Tell me what you think about it and please let me know if you have specific requests, like couples. I will try to include them in the story!!


	6. Make him love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY! Hello there my sweet readers. I have been getting really beautiful comments and so many kudos! 
> 
> I want to thank you all for supporting me. I know I don't regularly update but I promise to try and update every week from now on. Your comments and kudos are making me so happy and want to write more. I hope you will continue to support this fan-fiction~

Oikawa’s face had completely gone blank. He stared at Hanamaki before smiling nervously. “Sorry Makki, I think I couldn't hear you properly. Tell me one more time.”

“I told you to make Iwaizumi love you Oikawa.” Hanamaki said again. 

“Well at least make him like you enough to bear with you forever. God knows that no one can possibly fell in love with you the annoying way you are but at least you can make him like you.” 

Oikawa’s mind was blank. He couldn't hear what Hanamaki said after that point on. Makki was pacing around the room again, planing how he was going to make Iwaizumi ‘love’ him but Oikawa thought that was the stupidest idea that he had ever heard. For one, Iwaizumi hated vampires and Oikawa most of all. Second, he was a freaking vampire hunter; he was trained to kill his kind not protect them. And lastly, Oikawa couldn't think Iwaizumi kissing him. 

Okay, he had kissed him yesterday but both of them were not on their right mind at that time and he still didn't know himself why his body had reacted to Iwaizumi’s touch like that. Oikawa was not an inexperienced, cheery boy; on the contrary, he was the play boy crown prince and had so many mistresses. But yesterday he couldn't control his body.

Oikawa shivered as he remembered the intense, green color of Iwaizumi’s eyes and how they were filled with lust. Lust towards Oikawa. He felt a small ghostly smile appear on the corner of his mouth. Iwaizumi had wanted him and God knows Oikawa had wanted him too. He felt connected, wanted… 

Oikawa’s chamber doors opened when he was lost in his thoughts. “TOORU!” a loud voice called and black, small figure jumped on to Oikawa. Hanamaki was yelling at the back ground if he was hurt or not but Oikawa couldn’t see what had jumped on him. Hanamaki run over the bed on coughed the black figure.   
“You insolent little… “ Hanamaki hissed. 

“Kuroo don’t yell.” Another voice called from the door. “You are making my head hurt.”

“Kuroo?” Oikawa asked and looked at the figure in Hanamaki’s hands. Hanamaki was holding a black, ugly cat who was struggling to be let go. 

“Okay okay. Jeee… Let me go will you.” Kuroo said and jumped to the floor. The cat got out of Oikawa’s sight near the front of the bed and a tall, black haired, naked man appeared where the cat disappeared. 

“Oya oya Oikawa. We heard you finally got yourself leg attached to a human and came to see how miserable you are.” Kuroo sang with a happy voice. A loud sigh came from the door and Kuroo’s clothes were thrown at him.

“Wear your clothes idiot. I only came to see if my cousin died or not. You were the one who tagged along for fun.” Akaashi complained finally coming in to the room. 

Oikawa chuckled darkly. “You come to see if I was dead or not Kejii? So cold. Since you are the crown prince now if I die you will be the next king you know.” 

“That’s why I’m here Oikawa; to make SURE you don’t die. I have no interest in royalty or the crown.” 

“Hahahah I know dear cousin, calm down. You are always welcome but can’t say same to the creature you brought with you.” Oikawa said looking back at Kuroo. Kuroo was in the middle of putting his black shirt and looked offended to Oikawa.

“Rude! I’m here to see if my FRIEND is okay or not and I get a hostile welcome.” Kuroo punted. 

“You don’t get a welcome house cat.” Hanamaki said. 

“Excuse you Makki. I am a werecat!” Kuroo yelled.

“Kuroo. You are making my head hurt. Shut up” Akaashi said.

“Come on Keiji-chan. You are living with a person who is much louder than Kuroo. You should have gotten used to it already.” 

“I prefer him to you guys any day,” 

“Ahh young love” Makki said which earned a growl from Akaashi. 

“So how are you Tooru?” Kuroo asked with a serious voice. 

“As you can see I am not physically hurt. I am only feeling what Iwa-chan is going thorough and let me tell you, it is not pretty.” 

“As I heard that was mostly your own fault” Akaashi put. Oikawa punted to his remark. He knew all of this was his fault but he didn’t want to hear that form someone else. 

“So what is your ‘Iwa-chan’ is like? I can’t wait to meet him..” Kuroo pured. “I heard he was a fine piece of work.” He licked his lips.

“Don't lust over Iwa-chan before you even see him.” Oikawa whined. “And he is mine” 

“Possessive, aren’t we?” Kuroo joked, getting amused to tease Oikawa about Iwaizumi. This was going to be fun.

 

Iwaizumi woke up in the next room, not knowing where these loud voices were coming from. He couldn't hear them all well but he could hear Oikawa yelling his lungs out and so many laughing going on. He weakly remembered that Oikawa was also in pain yesterday. He was rolling on the bed with pain just yesterday but from the voice Iwaizumi heard now he seemed fine. 

Iwaizumi took a deep breath. He couldn't move. He felt like all of the muscled in his body was being torn apart. The pain on his stomach was still bad and appeared to have high fever from the open wound. “Dammit” Iwaizumi cried. “Dammit it all!” He tried to stay up against the piles of pillows but he couldn’t manage it. He held his wound with his hands and set up, his breathing got heavy due to pain. 

Iwaizumi’s room door opened at that moment, shoving Matsukawa with hand full of drugs and bandages. Also a pile of red hair had emerged in to the room.   
“Whaaatttt… but that’s not fun at all Mattsun…. You joy killer” Satori whined as he got inside the room half dancing. 

“Shut up. And why are you here anyways? You are annoying, piss off!” Matsukawa complained. 

“Is that how you talk to your friends Mattsun? And here I was worried that you were working yourself and was here to help.” He threw his arms up dramatically. “But I guess I was wrong.” The bickering was going on in the middle of the room now, neither of them seeing Iwaizumi getting annoyed very passing second. 

“Aw for God’s sake, SHUT UP!” Iwaizumi yelled. Both Matsukawa and Satori turned to him, looking surprised to see him there like they had forgotten they were in his room. “You are making my head hurt more than it already is.” He continued to complained. 

Matsukawa’s face lit up as soon as he saw Iwaizumi was awake. He run to his bed side and put down the medicine he had bought with him to Iwaizumi’s bed side table.   
“Iwaizumi! You are awake. I can’t tell you how happy to see you awake!” Matsukawa said. “How are you feeling? You are looking better than a week ago.”

“A week?” Iwaizumi asked frowning. “How long I was out?” 

“All most a week now.” Matsukawa admitted. “But your face looks better today.”

“And you look 5 years younger than you should look Matsukawa.” Iwaizumi hissed between his teeth as Matsukawa changed his bandages. Matsukawa stopped when he heard his ice cold voice. He could feel Iwaizumi’s fire loaded eyes on him. He continued his job as he spoke. 

“Ye-ah. I guess I do don’t I? I was supposed to be 26 this year.”

“Like me”

“Like you.” Matsukawa agreed. “I guess life never goes according to plan, huh.” 

“According to plan? For the love of.. Matsukawa! You LEFT us!” Iwaizumi almost yell. “Do you know how much time I spend looking for YOU!” He pointed at Matsukawa. “Even though everybody was convinced that you were dead I never gave up on you!” 

Matsukawa smiled painfully. “I knew you wouldn’t stop trying.”

“You bet I wouldn't! I DIDN’T stop looking for you. You were gone for 5 years and I looked for you always during this time.” 

“I know buddy. This is what makes you the greatest friend that anyone can ever have.” Matsukawa whispered. “I missed you Iwaizumi. Even your charmingly ugly scrawl.” Iwaizumi frowned. “Don’t tried to joke yourself out of this. How could you do this? You gave up your family for these.. these piles of blood suckers.” Iwaizumi hissed. 

“I know what you think about them but, please, Iwaizumi. Try to have an open mind. They all are not as bad as we thought. They are like us, humans. They of curse have bad ones, but so do us. Please,” Matsukawa begged. “This will all be much for easier for you if you do that.”

Iwaizumi frowned again. “What will be easy for me?” he asked. Matsukawa just stopped talking and pulled his eyes away from Iwaizumi.

Satori was looking back and forth between them and he bursed in to a laugh. “This is rich! Poor doggy doesn't know what happened to him.” And he was crawling on the floor, holding his stomach while laughing hilariously. 

“The hell with you blood sucker.” Iwaizumi hissed. “Matsukawa.” He said with a stern voice. “Explain.” Matsukawa averted his eyes again. 

“Well well. It seems like I will be the one who will be having the joy to explain stuff to Iwa-chan~” a voice sang.

Oikawa stood at the door, leaning on the door frame. He was dressed in black pants and a white shirt which was open and showing almost his whole upper body, making him seem like he was not wearing anything. Iwaizumi stared at him. For god’s sake. He wanted to kill him and rib that stupid smirk out of his face. 

“Now out with you boys. I need to talk with our wild puppy here.” He sang again while making his way towards Iwaizumi. Satori stopped laughing and got up to bow Oikawa. They left the room as Oikawa set besides Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi didn't leave his eyes away from him even for a second as he came towards him. The guy was walking like a seductive woman. His hips were moving more than they needed to and the half smile on his face was so annoying that it make Iwaizumi to jump on him. 

“So wild puppy Iwa-chan~ How are you today?” Oikawa asked as he reached for the bandage on Iwaizumi’s naked body. Iwaizumi flinched with his touch. 

“Fuck. Don't call me that” he hissed. 

“Oh, so what should I call you. Just Iwa-chan?”

“Fuck you. Go find someone else to mess with. Get the fuck away from me.” 

“But you are all I need Iwa-chan~” Oikawa purred to Iwaizumi’s ear. Iwaizumi flinched and bit his lips. Fuck this guy. He was pushing the right buttons to make Iwaizumi angry or wild. 

“You need me? Fine then!” Iwaizumi hissed and grabbed Oikawa by his shirt. Oikawa’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Iwaizumi’s wild green eyes so close to him. He thought he was going to be kissed. Oh, he couldn't be more wrong. Iwaizumi head punched Oikawa with all the force that he had in him. 

“OWWW!” Oikawa cried as he got to his feet, away from Iwaizumi as possible as he could get. “The hell Iwa-chan. Not everyone has a rock for a head like you!” he cried coughing. He hold his noise as he saw it was bleeding. “Look at this. It is bleeding already.” 

“Good to see you can bleed to” Iwaizumi hissed. 

“You have to make it up to me now that my face is bruised Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said with a cold voice. Oikawa was frowning now. “You better be ready to make it up to me~” he sang with a poison like voice. Iwaizumi shivered. The man in front of him was looking like a monster that he was now. 

“Huh. So you were just acting to be charming ha?” Iwaizumi teased. “How about killing me then.” He provoked. “Because the first thing I will do when I get off this bed is to kill you.” 

Oikawa smirked. “We will see about that Iwa-chan.” 

“Do you fucking think that I will go easy on you?” 

“Hahahha I never thiugh that Iwa-chan. But,” he got close to Iwaizumi again. Oikawa jumped on the bed and directly on to Iwaizumi, locking his hands to his sides. “many want to lay their hands on me as well~ Not sure if you can make the cut~” Oikawa purred against Iwaizumi’s lips. His lips were only a inch away from Iwaizumi’s, teasing him by touching them slowly but not quite. 

“Fuck!” Iwaizumi bit out. “The hell with you Shittykawa.” Oikawa laughed at that. Iwaizumi was trying to be strong and stood like he was not affected by his seductive ways. It was Oikawa’s greatest idea to seduce Iwaizumi and he was going full at it. 

“Shall we find out? Want to experiment?” Oikawa asked, teasingly. He guided Iwaizumi’s hand to his pant. “Come. Try it.” He whispered. Iwaizumi felt like his body was getting tensed all over. He was burning. He was in hell. Fuck it all! 

“Nervous are we Iwa-chan.” Oikawa asked. “Don’t be~” Oikawa took Iwaizumi’s other hand and licked the top of his finger. He then took his finger to his mouth without looking away from him. Iwaizumi felt his face getting red by the minute. Damn this vampire.

“Are you sure you are a vampire Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa laughed. “You sure act like a damn siren.” 

“I’ll take it as I am making Iwa-chan get exited~ Don’t worry Iwa-chan. You will find about my good qualities as soon as you try me~” he purred and leaned to his ear. “But not today.” And with that Oikawa left the bed and walked to the door. “See you soon Iwa-chan~” 

“The fuck…” Iwaizumi whispered to himself. “I’ll kill you Shittykawa” he yelled after Oikawa. Fuck that vampire. He had made Iwaizumi get all exited and had left him on his bed all alone, with a god damn boner. Iwaizumi slammed his head to the pillows and started to plan how he would kill Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys believe this? Well, I can't. 
> 
> I decided to make Oikawa a little seductive and easy to fall in love with. From now on we will see the battle that Iwaizumi will be giving against himself. He will be torn between his beliefs, principles and, of course, Oikawa. 
> 
> Oikawa is determined to have Iwaizumi in his bed and Iwaizumi is determined to get the hell out of this blood hole. 
> 
> Who do you think will win at the end? ;)


	7. Story Time

“I am so hungry~~” Oikawa cried as he run into Hanamaki’s room. As soon as he located Hanamaki his mouth fell open. Hanamaki was sting on Matsukawa’s lap, who was drowning too deep into ecstasy to even notice Oikawa just entered the room. Hanamaki didn't have his shirt on and he was sting on Matsukawa’s lap with his legs open on both sides. He probably wants to feel his arousal, thought Oikawa. Hanamaki’s pants were almost on his knees where Matsukawa was clinging to Hanamaki’s fine shaped ass with his dear life. Matsukawa’s shirt had fallen from his shoulders and Hanamaki was biting down to his neck with so much passion. 

“Not fair Makki~” Oikawa whined. “I am starving here and you are eating Mattsun!” 

Hanamaki drew himself back from Matsukawa’s neck and licked his lips with pleasure. “Shut up Oikawa. You are ruining the most delicious part of the day.” 

“But Makki~” 

“AH for god’s sake SHUT UP! What? What do you want me to do?” Hanamaki bit back and licked Matsukawa’s neck to close the wound that his fangs had created. 

“I don't know~~ I need to eat or I’ll starve soon” Oikawa cried. 

“Cry to your boyfriend Oikawa” Hanamaki said. “He is the only one who can help you with that problem of yours.” 

“Iwa-chan is not my boyfriend Makki!” Oikawa bit back. “Tell me a smart way to make him willing to feed me~” 

Hanamaki sighed and moved away from Matsukawa, leaving him on the chair, eyes closed and dazed. “I have no idea~” Hanamaki said and walked his fingers along Matsukawa’s arm, holding it lightly and biting down again. Matsukawa hold his breath as Hanamaki bit down again and again. 

“Cut it out Makki! I am serious here. I need to eat soon or I will just turn to one off those mindless, bastard demons that the humans trying to make us.” 

Hanamaki licked all of the wounds that he created slowly, making them close one by one. “I really don’t know how to help you Oikawa.” Hanamaki was saying “I never had that problem of yours” 

Hanamaki was talking but Oikawa was not listening anymore. He slowly walked to Hanamaki and passed out Matsukawa like a predator in need. Hanamaki felt all of his body getting tense. He was scared, so scared that he couldn’t move. The look in Oikawa’s eyes was not something that he saw everyday but only the times when he was getting so eager to kill. 

“Do that again” Oikawa said slowly. Hanamaki was so confused. 

“D-do what again, e-exactly”

“Bit him and lick the wound.” Hanamaki blinked couple of times before obligating the Prince. He bit down on Matsukawa’s arm, opening a wound again and licked it close. Oikawa’s eyes grew bigger. 

“How come the wound is closed up?” he asked. 

“W-well it’s a bond thing. We can heal our contracted humans since the pain they feel we also feel…” Hanamaki explained. 

Oikawa smiled and turned around his heals, rapidly leaving the room. “Tell me these earlier Makki.” He stopped at the door. “Ow and make sure nobody comes near the south wing for few hours if they value their lives~” he sang and walked out of the room with clear purpose on mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Iwaizumi was in pain. Well that was nothing new and he was not going to complain about it at this point but staying in this huge and comfortable bed all day in a freaking vampire castle was getting old. They had taken almost everything that he could use as a weapon out of his room. They had even taken the water vase after he broke it and tried to use the sharp pieces as knifes to cut his way out of the room. He has managed to get almost the end of the long hall of the what he thought was the south wing according to the sun light at that time but was stopped and passed out due to loss of blood once more. He had opened new cut wounds inside his hands and now they were both covered with bandages. He sighed. How the fuck the ended up in this shitty situation anyways. He was a freaking hunter, well known and respected around their hunter association which almost served as the military against magical creatures, but mainly vampires, after they had decided to make sure humans had known their presence and prey and them freely. 

Iwaizumi was tough. He had worked his way up from the slums to the being captain of the one of the strongest hunter groups. He hated vampires and he had a good reason for that. Most of his friends, Kentarou, Daichi and even Issei had come with him from the slums, being suffered the same pain as he did on very young age. Slums were dirty places. No food, no home, no safe places… there were only people who were dying from hunger, diseases or they were taken by the monsters to be eaten alive. They had no family, no loved ones so they had found each other and hold on to each other over the years. They had become their own families and created the love of family that they never had experienced. Iwaizumi and others had to learn their way through the slums, stealing food for not starving and killing if necessary to stay alive for one more day. They had straggled this way to be only taken by vampires to one of their camps to be eaten by them. He saw many kids around ages of four to twelve, eaten, being killed in front of his eyes for two years. He had been worked to death, get fed on so much that he couldn’t remember anymore. 

Iwaizumi was the only one that has stayed strong while all of his family fallen apart both in mind and body in front of him. But he had promised and managed to make them free even if that meant that he had to be a dog of military force of the higher ups. So be it, Iwaizumi thought. As long as his friends were alive and he could kill vampires he was okay with being a dog for them. 

Iwaizumi was separated from his thoughts as his door opened and the last person he wanted to see walked in. Shittykawa had that annoying smirk on his face again and was humming as he came in to the room alone. 

“Do you really wanna be alone in the room with me after I tried to kill you every time you were here Shittykawa” Iwaizumi growled. “You don't learn do you.”

Oikawa laughed at Iwaizumi’s comment as he come close to his bed side. “But Iwa-chan can’t kill me~” he sang “As long as I order Iwa-chan he has to anything for me~” 

Oikawa touched Iwaizumi’s arm with his fingers suggestively as he moved them up slowly. Iwaizumi jerked under his touch and glared at the vampire. “And I mean anything Iwa-chan~ Do you understand?” he asked in a low voice. 

Iwaizumi smirked at the vampire. Even though he was trying so hard to be suggestive towards Iwaizumi and scare him at the same time Oikawa was looking rather tried. He didn't have that healthy white-pink colour on his face and he had bags under his big chocolate eyes. His bright eyes were now clouded a little and he could feel that he did not have enough strength to fight Iwaizumi right now. If Iwaizumi wanted, if he really wanted, he could take the vampire on right now and win easily. Iwaizumi knew what was wrong with Oikawa since he watched so many vampires like him turn into what he was becoming right now. Iwaizumi smirked under Oikawa’s touch. 

“Maybe so but the only thing you can’t make me do is to give you my blood.” Iwaizumi said back. Oikawa’s eyes were open with surprise now and he held back his hand. 

“W-what?” 

“I know that you need blood Shittykawa. And you need MY blood to be more specific, isn’t that right?” he said with feeling more and more confident as he annoying vampire in front him grew more restless. 

“I-I don't know where you make up these stupid things Iwa-chan but~” 

“Don't lie Shittykawa, I know when you lie and I KNOW that I am right” 

Oikawa sighed and moved his shoulders as if he didn't care. Iwaizumi raised his eye brow. Now, that was not the reaction he was waiting for. He wanted for vampire to panic and give him the opportunity he need to escape from here but the damn idiot seemed like he couldn’t care less. 

“I should give you some credit Iwa-chan. You are smarter than you look~” Oikawa said. “I am here to propose a deal actually.” Oikawa teased as the light in his eyes changed to something carnival. Iwaizumi moved back as he could on the bed and leaned his back on the pillows, now sitting almost fully on the bed.   
“What could you propose to me that would interest me Shittykawa?”

“You would be surprised Iwa-chan.” He said and jumped on Iwaizumi. Oikawa pinned him to bed and spread his legs on Iwaizumi as he was riding him. 

“What the fuck are you doing? Get of me you shit bag.” Iwaizumi yelled and tried to struggle his way out of Oikawa’s body force, only to realize that he couldn’t make the taller boy move away even an inch. 

“Tch tch tch Iwa-chan~ You should try to push away a beauty like me away when I am willing to be yours~” Oikawa purred. 

“Get the fuck off Shittykawa or I will bleed that pretty face of yours.” Iwaizumi hissed. 

“Ma! You think my face is pretty Iwa-chan~” Oikawa said as he put his hand on his face to pose a surprised look. “But I already know that I am pretty and even a brute like you can’t deny that~” 

“OIKAWA MOVE!” 

“Nope~” Oikawa sang and put his hands on Iwaizumi’s large wound. Something in his eyes changed. He looked almost sad even hurt that Iwaizumi had a large wound like that. Fuck that, Iwaizumi though. He was the one who gave me this anyways. 

“I know how much it hurts Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said. “Let me tell you a story. A story about a little vampire prince who didn't know anything about a really, really special bound between a vampire and human.” Oikawa started to tell his story as his hand started to wonder on Iwaizumi’s torso all over. “You see Iwa-chan, this prince made a contract with a human to punish him but only to be bind to him for all the eternity.” Oikawa moved his hands to Iwaizumi’s shoulder and towards his neck as he get close to him. They were staring right into each other’s eyes. “Half of human’s soul become the missing part of vampire’s soul as exchange to superior strength and eternal life. But the contract was not this simple.” Iwaizumi felt that his mind was getting cloudy. He was getting the idea that Shittykawa was actually telling something really important for once but all he could think about how his god damn long fingers moved all-around of his body. He wanted him not to touch him. He wanted him to touch more. he hated as he came close to his face. He loved as he to come close to his face. 

“T-the fuck are you trying to say?” Iwazumi managed to bit out. 

“Patience Iwa-chan~ Patience is virtue isn’t it? Now where was I, oh yes, I was saying that the deal was not that” Oikawa got close to Iwaizumi’s face. Their lips were slowly touching each other when he finished his sentence slowly “sweet”. Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa’s lips. Damn they were so full and red, begging to be taken fully. Oikawa moved back. “Well, the thing is Iwa-chan as I can order you to do anything I can’t order you to give me your blood which is the only thing that I can eat from now on. You see, all other blood from other humans is a passion to me and if I tried to ‘eat’ you against your will you blood will become passion as well.” He moved his hands down from Iwaizumi’s face to his stomach and now lower. Iwaizumi tried to maintain himself by acting as his this annoying man’s touch had no effect on him. 

“That’s good for me isn’t it. Go ahead and drink then vampire, and die. See if I care.”

“But Iwa-chan you should care!” Oikawa whined. “I see you are not good at listening to people at all Iwa-chan~”

“What do you mean trash king?” Oikawa moved to Iwaizumi’s ear and whispered. “Let me finish my story will you” Iwaizumi felt that he lost the ability to talk, even breath at all. What the fuck was wrong with this guy’s voice. It was too heavenly for a vampire god dammit! 

“If I die Iwa-chan” he pointed at himself “then you also die” he pointed at Iwaizumi. “Your soul is half right now Iwa-chan. Even though we vampires are born and live with half a soul, humans apparently can't and they die.” He said as he shook his head as if he was saying he couldn't understand why they couldn't do something this simple. “You need me to stay alive for you to stay alive.” 

“I don't care if I die Trashykawa, go ahead and die!” Iwaizumi hissed. 

Oikawa draw little circles on Iwaizumi’s strong chest with his fingers. “But I need you to stay alive Iwa-chan. If you kill yourself, I will lose your part of the soul that completed my own and I will drown and I certainly don't want that.” 

“What do you mean you will drown?”

“That is not important right now. The important thing is what I am proposing~” Oikawa sang. “I think we can help each other Iwa-chan~”

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow “I wouldn't be so sure about that” Oikawa moved his hands to Iwaizumi’s wound and dug his nails into the wound. Iwaizumi felt like his body was on fire. It hurt more than anything that he had experienced so far and he had seen too much for his own good. 

“When you get hurt Iwa-chan I also feel it. Like right now. I KNOW that you are in soo~ much pain~” 

“F-fuck off” 

Oikawa let go off Iwaizumi’s wound and Iwaizumi drew in a deep breath, panting due to pain. Oikawa slid down to his wound while looking straight at his eyes. “I can help you with the pain Iwa-chan” Oikawa sang. “if only you promise to give me something I really want right now~”

“What if I refuse Shittykawa?” Iwaiznumi said panting. 

Oikawa sighed. “Then I have to make you suffer more. it hurts me but I can manage.” He hissed. “So what’s it gonna be Iwa-chan? Pain more than your beliefs or pleasure that you can’t even dream” Oikawa purred. He licked down Iwaizumi’s biceps to his stomach and to his wound. It seemed like he was not going to wait for Iwaizumi’s response at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliff hanger. Please don't kill me! 
> 
> I know that I am not really good at keeping my schedule of uploading and I am really sorry for that. As a reader, I also hate when a story I like to read not getting uploads regularly. But I have to admit that I am not getting ideas all the time and when I get them, I get them in the worst possible times ever. 
> 
> I will be starting my internship tomorrow and after that I will be going to a little trip in Japan so I previously apologies for the up coming absence of uploads. BUT PLEASE KEEP READING! I promise you wont be disappointed how the story goes and we are only getting the good parts now. I have the next chapter all figured out but since I won't have my laptop with me I will have to update over Ipad which, let me tell you, means lots of typos.
> 
> Please bare with me! I promise to improve and get better with time! 
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments! Your support means a lot to me and encourages me to write more!


	8. A Good Night Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY. I am back!! And I am back with more!!
> 
> Sorry to keep you waiting. I hope this chapter will be worth the wait! 
> 
> I will try to keep my promise and update weekly from now on! 
> 
> Here is to my new chapter. 
> 
> CHEERS!

"Fuck! FUCK FUCK AND FUCK"

That was the only thing Iwaizumi could think about. Iwaizumi's mind was clouded and he was sure, that even his eyes reflected the daze he found himself in.

But nothing of that mattered now.

"More"

Iwaizumi could hear the voice inside his head yelling. "MORE!" This didn't sound like his voice though. All he could do was to just stay focused to not pass out, leave alone thinking about more.

"You taste so good Iwa-chan~" Oikawa hissed between his teeth. What the hell was he doing? "I wanna taste you more~" With that Iwaizumi noticed. He was hearing Oikawa's voice inside his head.

"O-oikawa s-stop" Iwaizumi managed to bit out. He was feeling this intense pleasure and pain at the same time.

"But why Iwa-chan~ You seem to like what I am doing~"

"Fuck off" Iwaizumi thought. The freaking vampire was going to be the end of him. Oikawa had managed to pin Iwaizumi dow to bed and climb on him. He also had removed all of the bandages around Iwaizumi's stomach right after he freaking got his nails inside the deep wound. And now he was licking him! He was freaking licking him! He had started from his left ear and moved down to his torso to his stomach slowly, and painful. He was enjoying the feeling that he was giving to Iwaizumi and was playing with him as a cat playing with a mouse. "Fuck it all!" Iwaizumi yelled and tried to move under Oikawa which only earned him a loud whine from the boy.

"Don't move Iwa-chan I am trying to save you here"

"The only thing that you are doing is to drive me crazy Shittykawa!"

"Oh my! Iwa-chan! I didn't think you liked me that much. But I am healing you so sit tight please~"

And he was at it again. This guy was crazy! And I am crazy too, thought Iwaizumi. Hes feeling good with a touch of another guy, and a vampire at the top of it. He was getting restless and bitting his lower lips to not make any sounds that could make the situation worse. Oikawa was continuing to lick him all over. Something in his head was urging him to get closer, to make any space between the two bodies vanish.

Iwaizumi tried to move away from the vampire. This was getting really dangerous. And all of a sudden his back was against the headboard of the large bed and Oikawa was settled between his long, muscular legs. Chocolate eyes filled with desire met mossy, dangerously turned on green eyes. Oikawa licked his lips at the sight and slowly lowered his head to inhale the intoxicating scent of Iwaizumi, which made his head get more cloudy if he ever could. He was still too hungry. Just licking the wound was not enough.

Eager, to taste every bit of Iwaizumi's blood, Oikawa carefully nudged his fully red mouth against the soft skin and felt a wave of pleasure run through his body, as the intense taste of the pine smelling guy's scent hit him like a powerful spike.

His body was acting on instinct after that, mind too dazed by the overwhelming smell. Iwaizumi felt so good. So good that he was afraid of the guy on him now.

"S-stop it O-oikawa" Iwaizumi bit out. Oikawa stopped his mouth just to raise his head to look at Iwaizumi's flushed face. He was looking so good like this.

"I can feel that you don't want me to stop Iwa-chan~ You are enjoying this ass much as I do orI would be dead by now~"

"What do you mean"

"This is my proposal and gamble Iwa-chan. If the contracted human doesn't willingly feed the vampire the vampire dies. But there ate perks for the human too~" He stopped and gave a one more little lick to Iwaizumi's stomach. "A vampires saliva can heal any wound of the human~ My proposal is, Iwa-chan, that I heal you from this wound and any other wound from now on that you will get in exchange for you to give me your blood. How is tha sounds~"

Oikawa started licking again without waiting for Iwaizumi's amswer. He knew that Iwaizumi couldn't think straight as he was basically going down on him. Well, not really but Oikawa certainly wanted to go down on him. I mean look at thT mucles and body. Oikawa stopped thinking because it was making him more hungry. Iwaizumi on the other hand was hearing every thought that the freaking vampire was having which was making it hard for him to think.

"Well even if you say no I already started to heal you and you not going against it means that we have a deal~"

"What the hell! Don't decide on your own Shittykawa!"

"But Iwa-chan look, I am almost done healing you!"

Iwaizumi looked down on his body where the vampire was licking all this time. Oikawa was right. The wound seemed definitely better now. Better enough that Iwaizumi though he could actually fight with that much. He turned to glare at Oikawa who was sitting on his lap like a small child. He put his arms around Iwaizumi's head and pulled his face to his.

"We have a deal right Iwa-chan?" Oikawa whispered towards his mouth. Fuck the guy. The was intoxicating!

"Fine Shittykawa, get on with it" Iwaizumi said as his eyes get down to Oikawa's lips. Damn they were distracting.

Oikawa smilled slowly and licked his lips. "Relax and enjoy the ride Iwa-chan~" Oikawa purred and lowered himself on Iwaizumi as the freaking sassy bitch he was.

As Oikawa continued his job, he noticed that Iwaizumi's breath was becoming quicker and at some point, he even started panting quietly. Iwaizumi didn't know when but he was now gripping on Oikawa's hair now. The grip tightened just as Oikawa lapped at a special point, right above Iwaizumi's lower hip, forcing a low growl out of his throat. Oikawa hummed in approval. He was almost done with the wound and finning could get to the real course of his purpose.

After what felt like forever to Iwaizmi, Oikawa separated his head from Iwaizumi's now closed wound and eyed his work. Oikawa took in the sight before his eyes with awe. Iwaizumi’s hands had remained on the Oikawa' hair, still grabbing his hair for some kind of support.

"Now Iwa-chan, can I finally have my dinner please. You kept me waiting you know~"

Iwaizumi opened his closed eyes and looked at the vampire. He was a mess. Because Iwaizumi had grapped his hair, Oikaw was looking rather messed up at the moment. Iwaizumi felt really good at the tought that he was the one who made Oikawa look like this.

Iwaizumi wordless tilt his head to the side, revealing a delicious looking, tanned neck to Oikawa. Oikawa licked his lips at the sight and slowly lowered his head to bit into Iwaizumi's bare neck. Oikawa carefully nudged his fangs against the soft skin and bit down. They both felt a wave of pleasure run through their body; Oikawa by Iwaizumi's thick and intense blood and Iwaizumi with an unrealistic pleasure.

Iwaizumi felt like he was dying. He couldn't breath. He was griping Oikawa's hair and was trying to pull him closer. Iwaizumi's eyes were squeezed shut with a scowl on his heavily flushed face. But what caught Oikawa's attention, was the visible bulge in Iwaizumi's pants.

Feeling high but clear enough to form a thought, Oikawa hesitantly asked

“Iwa-chan.. are you by any chance.. turned on?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes snapped open in realization and he quickly sat up in a straight position. He attempted to throw Oikawa off bimself and get out of the bed but was crushed under Oikawa's weight to bed again. The vampire didn’t let him. With a swift movement, Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi against the headboard again and straddled his hips. Iwaizumi felt mixture of anger and embarrassment rush through, as he tried to shake Oikawa off, hissing "Get the fuck off me Shittykawa"

Oikawa hummed to himself. He was not listening to Iwaizumi at all. The voice inside Oikawa’s head was invading his senses.

More..

He looked into the flustered, deep green eyes and said the only thing he had never expected himself to say

“Do you want me to take care off you Iwa-chan~"

Iwaizumi's eyes widened. His attempts to push Oikawa off paused for a second. Oikawa saw a tiny spark of excitement in Iwaizumi's eyes and all of his doubts were gone. Iwaizumi shook his head.

“What the fuck are you saying? Move! You got what you want"

Oikawa closed his eyes for a second, trying not to get distracted by the intoxicating smell or the flushed mess beneath him. Iwaizumi was also trying to do the same with the mess over himself. Oikawa shuffled back a little and touched the inside of Iwaizumi’s thick thighs, caressing them softly. Iwaizumi stiffened at the touch and searched for eye contact, to make him snap out of his actions

“Oikawa, don’t. Get the fuck away will you!"

To Oikawa’s surprise, the words coming out of Iwaizumi's mouth didn’t sound very convincing. Maybe that was because he lost too much blood and he was getting lightheaded but it was mostly because he wanted Oikawa's touch. Oikawa couldn’t hold back his smirk. Iwa-chan’s composed façade was crumbling, fast.

His hand wandered even higher on the Iwaizumi's thigh and he made sure to stimulate as much as possible. The pants were still in the way though. Oikawa slid one of his fingers under the waistband and carefully tugged it down.

“The fuck are you doing?"

“I’m trying to get you off, Iwa-chan. I thought it was clear.”

Iwaizumi glared at him. When he was about to hit the shit out of Oikawa's face, Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi's pants down in a quick motion. Again, Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in shock but before he could protest, Oikawa's hand palmed him through his boxers. Iwaizumi jumped from his sitting position against the headboard as he growled.

“Let’s stop this! I-I don't feel good. You might have drink more than it was okay and..."

“Iwa-chan. Shut up." Oikawa ordered and Iwaizumi was quite in a moment. Fuck the idot. He could really order him around.

Oikawa's smirk grew bigger and took his hand from the clothed member and slid his long fingers under the waistband of the last thing that separated him from his object of desire. Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi's pants down eagerly, probably hurting Iwaizumi a lot a d by the foice came out from him he was hurt, but that only made Oikawa happier.

Half hard length of Iwaizumi was now in front of Oikawa's eyes, begging for attention. Everything about the sight made Oikawa want to drool. The deliciously tanned, muscular thighs, the nervous face contorting in anticipation, the perfectly outlined abs beneath the shirt and the satisfyingly thick girth between his legs.. Oikawa licked his lips. Fuck, this man was awsome and he was all Oikawa's.

"More. I want more! I want it inside me"

Oikawa was drowning in his lust.

He gulped and pushed the thought aside. He put one if his hands on the Iwaizumi's thigh, as his other hand wrapped around the his length. A strangled noise came from Iwaizumi’s mouth and covered his mouth. Oikawa had to smirk at that again. The mighty vampire hunter Iwaizumi Hajime was under his control. His hand slowly stroked the twitching organ and his gaze focused on Iwaizumi's face, which flushed even more at the sensation. Oikawa continued his action until a small drop of milky liquid formed on the pink head of the now rock hard length. Oikawa licked his lips and without giving it some further thought, his head lowered between the Iwaizumi's legs, licking the drop. As Iwaizumi felt his soft hair touch his abdomen, he grabbed Oikawa's hair and pulled his head up. His eyes met Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi yelled with an angered voice

“D-Did you just?! What the hell was that?" Oikawa rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Yes. I licked you. Again by the way. Was that bad?”

Confusion was written over the Iwaizumi's reddened face, but the furious expression stayed

“The hell?! Why would you do that?”

Oikawa looked inside Iwaizumi's hungry green eyes with determination.

“I want to taste you Iwa-chan~ Won't you let me~"

“Oikawa..”

“It’s Tooru.”

Iwaizumi's eyes widened at the comment. They stared at each other, completely forgetting about the unfinished work beneath them.

“Huh?”

It was obvious that Oikawa had to rephrase what he said for dumbfounded Iwaizumi to understand.

“I said you can call me Tooru, since that is my name after all.”

Iwaizumi averted his eyes.

"So the high Prince wants to be called by his name, huh?"

"Ha-ji-me! Say my name~" he purred.

“..T-Tooru..” Oikawa's heart stopped. His name sounded so perfect from the hunter's mouth.

With that, Oikawa lowered his head once again and striped a lick from the bottom of the shaft to its tip. The liquid, coming from the organ tasted salty and bitter, but not bad. Definitely not bad at all. He continued the action a few times, always keeping his eyes on Iwaizumi's face. Oikawa took the strangled noises as encouragement and took the tip in his mouth and sucked hard on it, resulting in a pleasured growl from Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi's hand found its way into Oikawa’s light brown hair again. He was pulling too hard, too hard to make Oikawa yell out from the pain but Oikawa liked it like that anyway.

He led the member slide deeper in his mouth, one hand working on the part, he didn't swallow just yet. The grip on his hair tightened and nails lightly dug into his scalp, as he started bobbing his head up and down at a slow pace. The pace was fast enough to make Iwaizumi tremble and curse under his breath.

“Fuck Tooru.. Let go.. I'm almost.."

Oikawa let go off his length out off his mouth as he tightened his grip on it. Iwaizumi yelled out loud and pulled Oikawa's hair, glaring at him. Oikawa was laughing.

"Not so fast Iwa-chan. It would be fun other way!"

As Oikawa put Iwaizumi's dick in his mouth one more time, pleased hum erupted from Oikawa’s lungs, sending a vibration right to the other’s crotch. He made sure to lick up every droplet of precum with his tongue, whenever he moved his way up again. His head continued its movement and a strong hand in his hair tried to pull him away, but every attempt on making the vampire stop was effortless.

More.. There it was. Iwaizumi let out a muffled groan at the release and as Oikawa get his fangs inside Iwaizumi's thigh, very close to his crotch. Oikawa had swallowed all of Iwaizumi's hot cum while also drinking his blood on his best moment. By that time, Iwaizumi had opened his eyes again and stared at him in a mixture of shock and pure confusion, as he saw Oikawa gulped down every liquid. Just as Oikawa had swallowed everything, the hand in his hair pulled him up to the Iwaizumi's head quite forcefully.

Their lips met each other and Oikawa closed his eyes at the surprising touch, enjoying the gentle sensation. Iwaizumi moved his hands inside Oikawa's hair, pulling him into a deep kiss. Oikawa setelled against the strong chest as he drowned into Iwaizumi. When they were seperated they were both calmed down from their daze and Iwaizumi pressed his torso against Oikawa’s leaner back, falling a sleep due to loss of blood once again.

“I guess I over did it huh!" Oikawa mumbled as he bugged Iwaizumi and fall a sleep with a full stomach and a happy mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments! They are definitely appreciated!


	9. Mad Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I am back!
> 
> Instead of working today at work, I decided to write an update for this fanfiction to make YOU guys happy. Thank you for reading and waiting for the updates! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“La la lal la hm hm…”

  
Satori was feeling good for once today. He was sting on a branch of a tall tree, leaning against it, humming a little happy song. He had lots of things to do and probably his subordinates we all looking for him all over the place. Satori was the 13th royal in the vampire royalty rank so he was kinda important. He sighed. Well he was a “royalty” and he had “responsibilities”. He shook his head at the thought of it. He didn’t do well with responsibilities so he often chose to run from them. Well he had Wakkun now to do what he was avoiding of doing.

  
“Satori- sama!” a distant sound was heard, coming closer every second. They were probably running towards him.

  
“Satori-sama where are you?” Two subordinates of Satori were now met with another three, right below the branch he was lying on.

  
“Did you find him?”

  
“No. You?”

  
“We didn’t have any luck with that. That person is like a ghost. He vanishes all the time.”

  
“Well when he finds out what happened in the labs were are the ones who are going to be vanished this time. And permanently let me tell you.”

  
“I wouldn’t be worry about that if I were you. He is probably going to laugh and start another freaking “human hunting” festival again. He loves to break their hearts you know.”

  
Satori smirked. So another human had run from the lab, huh. He licked his lips with bliss. This day was getting better and better any second.

  
“I would be more worried about what Ushijima will do… I don’t want to admit but with the way that human acts with Satori-sama he is scaring me…”

  
Satori shivered at the thought. Wakkun did really scare him too. He smiled nervously. He just had to catch the little mouse before Wakkun learned about him and have a little fun while he at it.

 

* * *

 

Kyotani was running as fast as he could. Why the fuck was this place so big! Well it was a castle after all but that didn’t matter to Kyotani at that moment. All he could think about was to freaking getting out of this hell hall. Kyotani and their squat had been kept in the cells full with other humans who were kidnaped before. They were what vampire called them, “life stocks” and kept for food. That was actually for the lucky ones. The unlucky ones were used in the “bond” experiments that the vampires were doing. He didn’t understand what they were trying to do but he used the absence of the red haired vampire to run from the cell he was kept. Damn vampires had taken his weapons and most importantly his sword, Tenjin, away which left him with nothing to protect himself.

  
He was now sneaking around the castle like a little mouse which really didn’t suit him. As soon as I found my sword I am going to cut every single one of these jerks, Kyotani mumbled to himself.

  
“ _You look pathetic Kentarou…._ ” A voice sounded in his head. “ _You wouldn’t even get out of that cell if it wasn’t for me…_ ”

  
“Shut up you wench” Kyotani growled. “If you didn’t have left me alone in the middle of the fight this wouldn’t have happened.”

  
“ _Hahhah as if that’s the only reason…_ ” the voice teased. “ _You passed out from the lack of blood didn’t you_ ”

  
“Damn you Tenjin!” Kyotani yelled. “You were the one who sucked it!” this freaking demon was getting on his nerves. “If it wasn’t for the fact that I needed you for killing those bastard vampires I wouldn’t even make a contract with you!”

  
“ _Hahahaha so bad that you need me then_ ” the sword teased. “ _Well, good luck finding me then Kentarou…_.”

  
“Wait! Tell me where the fuck are you!” Kyotani yelled but the sword was quite after that. That little bitch… Kyotani had enough from her!

  
He knew that captain Iwaizumi was being kept in here too. He had seen him being taken away from the battle field on that day and never heard from him again. If he was still alive it was important to find him. He ran though the long corridors while looking around for any kind of trouble. Kyotani heard someone coming towards his way so he turned to the west wing. He had originally plan to look at the south wing but the man seemed to be coming from there.

  
“I told you a mere human wouldn’t be in the South wing. If the king catches him he knows he would be killed right there.”

  
“If the king catches the human that “we” lost, we are all going to die you stupid ass. Its good that he was not there, now look for him before Satori-sama starts his human hunt.”

  
The two vampires went out from one of the doors to the back yard. Kyotani had gone inside one of the rooms in the west wing to hide. He was listening and watching the vampires from the little space that he left open.

  
Yahaba looked at the human figure in front of his door and smirked. He was sting near the window, hidden from the view of someone who would come looking for him from the main door. He had enough of Makki’s stupid jokes and Oikawa’s cries in this past one week that he just wanted to spend his day alone in peace and quiet at his room. He had moved his reading chair behind the red curtains of his bed, and made it a small, safe place to read for the day. If someone wanted to find him they had to come close to the bed to begin with. However his view of the room and door was crystal clear and now he was watching the mad and angry figure of the human who barged into his room just minutes ago. So much for the peace and quiet huh, Yahaba thought to himself.

  
Kyotani was unaware of the presence of the vampire in the room. He was so focused on the vampires walking outside that even a good hunter like him didn’t notice the evil presence with him. Yahaba moved quietly to him. There was no sound, only his presence but he was covering it good too. He was inches away from grabbing Kyotani by the neck when the hair on Kyotani’s neck was standing still and moved suddenly towards the middle of the room.

  
“Ara ara! I thought I had you there” Yahaba said while scratching his neck. “Did you lost your way life stock?”

  
“Don’t call me that you shit bag!” Kyotani growled. “How the fuck did you get in here?”

  
“Who? Me? I was here the whole time since you come inside. You were the one who didn’t notice me.” Yahaba said while putting his hands to his hips. “Guess you are the mouse ran away from the lab huh.” Yahaba’s eyes changed to something dangerous. “Well I was getting hungry a little, you are just in time….”

  
Kyotani, with an animal’s instinct, moved closer to the bed, away from Yahaba while he raised his hands, ready for combat. If this vampire thought he could touch him he was so wrong. Yahaba run his hand through his hair and licked his lips. The man front of him didn’t look appetizing at all though. His eyes were looking like a mad dog’s eyes and he was most definitely growling like one. But something about the smell of him integrated Yahaba. He smelled the air while slowly walking towards Kyotani. Their eyes were not leaving one another. Kyotani was smelling like soil. He had this fresh smell of soil after a strong rain. Yahaba decides that he likes it and wants to be near it.

  
Kyotani is on high alert. In his mind he is cursing to himself for being so careless and calculating his chances against the vampire without Tenjin. Kyotani looked around for an escape route, and fuck him, the only thing he had found was the window of the room. The room was in the third floor and he knew he might not make it from the fall with the fragile situation his body was in. Yahaba caught the quick look of Kyotani towards the window.

  
“Oh no you don’t” was the only thing Kyotani heard before he was send flying towards the wall. Kyotani could swear that something in his body was broken. Maybe his ribs or somewhere around there because he couldn’t breathe. The air was stolen away from his lungs and he was struggling on the floor when Yahaba slowly walked towards him.

  
“I’m not letting you escape before I taste you dog” Yahaba purred and gragged Kyotani’s coughing body to bed. Yahaba throw Kyotani to the bed without any effort and was on top of him within seconds. Kyotani knew he had nowhere to go. He was cornered, with this shitty creampuff of a haired sting on him. A chill run through Kyotani’s body as Yahaba licked his fangs. He was remembering something from way past due to this situation, and FUCK, he hated it.  
“Are you scared by any chance my little puppy…” Yahaba purred. "I love it when you expose your fear to me”. Kyotani don’t say a word. Or to put it some simply, he can’t. His body was betraying him by the fear that he was facing.

  
"What's the matter," Yahab asked. Yahaba was getting close to Kyotani every second. Now he was so close that Kyotani could smell the sweet bubblegum shampoo smell coming from his hair. Yahaba grabs Kyotani’s face to his hands.

"Oh my!" he exclaimed with insincerity. He stroked Kyotani’s cheek, sending chills to his body. "You are scared."

  
"No!” Kyotani managed to bit out and struggled under Yahaba. All of his effort of hitting him and pushing the vampire away was waste. His body was not responding as he wanted and he felt like he was that hopeless and weak, 10 years old boy again.

  
"Not buying it…." Yahabq sings and blows into Kyotani’s ear. Kyotani is visibly shaking now. What the hell was going on! Kyotani had killed countless of vampires after the incident he remembers now, and nothing like this ever happened. But he was here now, trapped down to a bed with a gorgeous vampire hauling over him.  
"Continue to fear me," Yahaba whispers and begins biting on Kyotani’s ear. He tugs at his earlobe as moistness of his tongue hits Kyotani like a brick. Kyotani doesn’t want to admit but he starts to begin to pant. Kyotani feels every inch of him as he wraps himself around his hard body. Yahaba inhales loudly as he reached for Kyotani’s abs.

  
"G-get off" Kyotani yelled as he reached for Yahaba’s throat to be only countered and grabed by Yahaba with a firm grip.

  
“Wanna learn my name puppy” Yahaba purrs. “It’s Yahaba.”

  
“Fuck of vampire” Kyotani spits.

  
"Keep saying my name, but with a whisper." Yahaba bit Kyotani’s ear one more time. Yahaba reaches into Kyotani’s shirt, stroking and playing with his nipple. Kyotani moans despite the frown that he has on his face.

  
"Hhahaha, someone is enjoying himself I see" he says. "Now I know your spots.”

  
Yahaba rubs and kneads his nipples like it is bread. Kyotani moans under him, trying to keep his composure to only fail at it.

  
"I like your reactions you insolent weak thing," Yahab says, "Even cockroaches and mice have a better stead than you."

  
That’s fucking it. Something snaps inside Kyotani and he breaks his index finger on his left hand to send a big shock to his body to make it move. It works. Yahaba don’t know what happened after the loud sound of breaking but he finds himself under Kyotani now in the large bed.

  
"The hell with you vampire," Kyotani yelles. He is more stronger now. Yahaba can’t understand what has had happened. The weak hunter who were trembling under him was now on him, pinning him down to bed.

  
“W-what” is the only thing Yahaba can say before he feels Kyotani’s large bulge against his stomach. This is bad, Yahaba internally scolds himself. Koytani smirks at the reaction of the vampire. It’s now his turn to play.

 

Kyotani moves his mouth to Yahaba’s chest where he licks through his shirt. Instantly, Yahaba become hard. Kyotani looks around Yahaba’s swollen member and smiles. He rubs it roughly against Yahaba’s pants, earning a high pitched hiss from the vampire. He continues stroking Yahaba’s dick. Kyotani can feel his pre-cum is leaking through his pants. Yahaba curses loudly. He is not just going to lay there and allow Kyotani to humiliate him.

  
Yahaba reaches for Kyotani’s pants where Kyotani yelps and catches his hand.

  
“What the fuck are you trying to do?” he frownes.

  
“I was just returning the favor” Yahaba says and strokes Kyotani over his jeans. To the hell with it!

  
Kyotani continues stroking Yahaba, both now thouching each other directly, their pants somewhere around the room.

  
"Let it out," Yahaba purrs as he tugs more rougly on Kyotani’s member. Kyotani shakes ans strokes Yahaba faster . "I am cumming." Is the only thing Yahaba can say before both of them cum at the same time.

  
They stare at each other eyes. What the fuck is with this vampire anyways! Before any off them know they are kissing each other passionately, no shirts to be seen anywhere around. Kyotani doesn’t know when or how but they both naked in the bed now, fighting over the dominance on one another.

  
“Fuck” Kyotani says as he breaks the kiss and presses Yahaba to bed. “What the hell are you doing to me?”

  
“What are YOU doing to me” Yahaba contoured as he spreads his legs, exposing his pink hole. Kyotani swallows. He is definitely going to hell for this.  
Kyotani is on Yahaba one more time and kisses him hard, making Yahaba’s lip bleed. Yahaba bits Kyotani which makes Kyotani fell back and look at the vampire licking his lips.

  
“You taste good puppy” Yahaba says.

“It’s Kyotani you freaking vampire. You might as well remember it.” Kyotani growls. He is pushed back to bed by Yahaba now and Yahaba crawls on Kyotani.

  
"Fuck me, Kyo-ta-ni," Yahaba sings as he moves his hips on Kyotani.

  
Kyotani catches Yahaba’s hips and thrusts in to him with all the power he can manage. Yahaba shivers from the pain and pleasure. He didn’t thought Kyotani would be this big and feel this good. Yahaba leans in to Kyotani and bits him hard on his neck. God, he is delicious. As Kyotani hisses and pumps after on Yahaba, Yahaba is a moaning mess on him. He is intoxicated by Kyotani’s smell and this senses are screaming for him to make this bad bay his!

  
Do it.

Do it.

Do it.

Do it.

Do it.

Do it.

Yahaba bits down on his lips hard, bleeding it like a waterfall and kisses Kyotani as they both reach their orgasms at the same time twice in the same day. Yahaba forces his blood down Kyotani’s throat. Kyotani is resisting to him but Yahab grips his throat, and squizes Kyotani inside him. The last thing Kyotani remembers bfore losing consciousness is the weight of Yahaba and the carnival look inside his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I will be going to Japan next week and I am sorry that I won't be able to update next week but please wait a good one for the next one. After I come back from Japan I will be updating and writting, hopefully, a lot this time. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed! Thank you very much for your support.


End file.
